We Were Once Pale, Or We Will Be
by catatonic.duplation
Summary: ONESHOT- HighbloodSufferer, Highblood POV, violence, partial non-con. Reflecting on what could have happened, had Her Imperious Condescension not been around to sate certain needs around the time of The Signless's capture.


It was simple enough. He was a low blood, nobody would notice him gone. The Grand Highblood smirked, his breath coming out as groans. The low blood below him whimpered. _Pathetic._ He thrust in deeper, groaning at the scream he received in return. He had saved the low bloods life; in exchange he kept him as a slave. He thrusts again, the scream becoming strained._ Ungrateful brat!_ How dare he not moan when someone as high as The Grand Highblood dared to even touch his skin. His mutated blood color was easily seen seeping between their bodies as the thrusting continued. _Ungrateful!_ The Grand Highblood dug his nails into the Sufferer's hips, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusts. YoU'rE wElCoMe! you're welcome! YOU'RE WELCOME!

Then moaning began to fill the room. _Yes._ The smaller troll's moans were soft, almost as if he were a broken winged bird. The Grand Highblood grew gentler, his only violence towards the low blood left is his long nails digging into the soft grey hips. He murmured to the red-blooded slave. _'I'm sorry. I lost my temper, forgive me.'_ He stroked the troll's hair. The Sufferer sighed, the gently touch comforting him just so slightly. The high-blood smirked, kissing the pale grey neck. A small gasp resulted. Then, the thrusting grew more sporadic. Moans and groans filled the high ceilinged room. The ordinate walls shook with the force put upon it by the creaking bed. The Sufferer's whipped and bloodied form grew taunt as his orgasm approached.

The Grand Highblood stopped, grinning maniacally as The Sufferer whimpered. _ So beautiful… So deadly._ The high-blood flipped the smaller troll over, staring into the red eyes he owned. _So beautiful._ His little miracle. _So deadly._ His grin grew wicked. _No one will take him from me. _He jerked the smaller troll's head to the side, biting deep into the side of his neck, his own fangs drawing blood and screams from the troll below him. _Mine. All mine._

Hands, small grey hands reach up and wrapping around his neck, they encase him. The Grand Highblood blinks, confusion written upon his painted and scarred face. _'What is this that you are doing?'_ The violet blooded man drew far enough back to see into the dangerous red orbs. _'Affection. I felt as if you had never experienced it. And that you somehow need it badly.'_ Red eyes bore deep into violet, their understanding endless. _'I also know that in another life, we were pale.'_ The Grand Highblood blinked, brief memories swarming through his head. _'Is that the power of your blood? Being a seer?'_ The smaller troll nodded. _'I believe so.' _The Grand Highblood tried to reciprocate the arms around his neck by wrapping his own around the lithe waist of The Sufferer. Both sighed, the touch unmistakably familiar, yet never having occurred before. _'You are still my slave. However, I am going to think of keeping you as more of a consort.'_ The smaller troll stiffened. _'Must it be so?'_ A sigh followed. _'Aye. If not the streets will run red.'_ The smaller nodded to the larger. _ 'I will become your consort, if you will allow it.'_

The Grand Highblood felt like he had waited long enough. _'I am taking you. NOW.'_ He began thrusting again, drawing more pleasured moans from The Sufferer. _Me thinks I enjoy this more than screams._ The Sufferer held The Grand Highblood close, his hands rubbing at the base of the high blood's horns. The Grand Highblood groaned, pinning the smaller troll's arms by his head and thrusts faster and harder. Moans and groans once more filled the room. It was not much longer that the Grand Highblood found mutant red slurry splashed across his chest, and found himself spilling violet into the lithe body encasing him. He had almost missed the scream of pleasure the Sufferer released. Almost.

His own groan was lost in the smaller troll's neck. Silence and panting filled the room. The Grand Highblood pulled out slowly, laying on his side and pulled the Sufferer to him, possessiveness behind his grip. Their breathing calmed down, and complete silence filled the room. Had Her Imperious Condescension been there, he would have been scolded for touching the mutant, he would be punished.

But he also would not have needed the lithe form of the small troll as a bedmate.

_**Pat)(etic little )-(ighblood, fucking a vile lowblood like some sort of rustblood yourself! W)(at do you )(ave to say for yourself, you utter disgrace! )-(ow DARE you touc)( a rustblood like t)(at, it's an insult to us t)(at are )(igher! PAT)-(ETIC.**_

Her Imperious Condescensionleft with that scrawny mustard blood, anyways, how **dare** she even mock him in his thoughts! _'Motherfucking cunt.' _He muttered bitterly, nuzzling his face into the smaller troll's neck. _'Who?'_ The Sufferer questioned, his eyes wide and wise. _'Her Imperious Condescension, that's motherfucking who!'_ The Grand Highblood snarled. _'Calm down, shoooooooosh,' _the small troll shushed, before smacking the Highblood lightly on the cheek. He calmed immediately. _'Why did that work?'_ he spoke calmly. _'I don't know.'_

What would become of him? Of them? What should he do? He grew up as a Subjuggulator, not as a Ruler, he has no idea what to do, how to rule now that Her Imperious Condescension is gone.

Maybe... Maybe this mutant blood can help.

Let's find out.

And aside from that, at least he'd have a great, new outlet for his... anger and frustration. One that it wouldn't matter if the person died.

Think of it, the new Emperor with a rebel as a consort, the subjects would eat that motherfuckin shit up.

Let's find out.

After all, they were once pale, or will be. Why not try a shade darker?


End file.
